Zootopia: The Next Generation Season One
by Fazbear13
Summary: The first Season of a series that Im going to be doing, each chapter is one episode, please write your reviews in the comments and plase follow me and give suggestions.
1. Episode 0: Pilot

Ten years after Team Light destroyed Yu Yevon, Ragnarok, and the Ouroboros, eight kits are walking to school: four Pichus, two Fox/Bunny Hybrids, and two Louies. "Hey Shelia, are we going to see the Lewis kids after school today?" the Blue Louie asked the orange bunny, who was also part Fox. "Only if our parents allow us, Frisk," the bunny named Shelia answered to Frisk, "And don't forget, they're also supposed to meet us and our parents at the park, because today's George's Birthday, and they're going to be there also, and we'll be spending the night at George's house." "Did you guys see our father's latest video on FNaF: Sister Location yesterday? Jace and Suii were featured in the video, and Dad seen an extremely rare screen, but it led Funtime Foxy right to him because he flashed the beacon a bunch, and it scared the daylights out of the three of them, and the thing they seen was Yeendo, and he's rarely seen on Nights 3 and 5, and he ended the video there because of the /jumpscare, and trust me it was loud enough that my sister and two brothers got jumpscared by that! And it already has over a million views on FurTube!" Serena, one of the two female Pichus asked. "Yeah, he's hilarious, even if he's the current Pokémon League Champion...that is a fact," the Grey Fox responded as his ears drooped. "You are acting just like our father!" Shelia told her brother. Then they continued to school.

When they got to the school, they met up with Marche Lewis and Ritz Clawhauser, and they seen in the distance that Montblanc Jr. was getting picked on. "Me and Chara will stop that dispute in the distance," Frisk told them as she and Chara went to the dispute. When they got there, the bullies turned around and seen the two Louies, and they laughed, then they noticed who the two Louies were, they stopped laughing and they backed away, because they knew how brutal they can be, and they ran away. "Never mess with our friends, even if they say kupo!!!!!!" Chara yelled, "You big meanies!!!!" Then the duo walked Montblanc Jr. to the others. "Montblanc Jr.! Are you alright?!" Shelia's twin brother, Matthew Wilde, asked the Moogle. "The bullies would've beat me up if it wasn't for Frisk and Chara, kupo!" he responded, "And on the first day of school nonetheless, kupo!" "We still need to get to the gym, so we can get our schedules!" Calem, another one of the four Pichus, told them. Then they all headed to the gym inside the school.

After they got their schedules, they met up with the rest of their friends, so they could compare their schedules, a few minutes later they seen that they each have the same homeroom teacher; Charlie Clawhauser, aka Charlie Smith. "Let's get to our homeroom class! Boy, am I excited, my mother is our homeroom teacher!" Ritz squealed in happiness, "And only a few of students are chosen to go to her class, and we were chosen!" Then the friends went to their homeroom class. On their way to the classroom, Montblanc Jr. asked Frisk and Chara, "How many bullies have changed their heart because of you two?" "We stopped counting after five," Frisk answered him. Then they heard running coming from behind them. They turned around and seen that Margaret Timber and Mewt Savage running to catch up with them. When they caught up with the others, they were unable to stop, and they bumped into the group, making them all fall over. "You guys know that the school rules state that students are not to be running in the halls," Charlie Timber told them as she walked by, "And just so you know, I have the same homeroom as you guys!" Charlie then winked at them and continued on her path. Then the friends got up and followed her, since she's a grade higher than them, and she knows where every classroom is in the school, plus she is one of their best friends.

When they got to Charlie Clawhauser's classroom, they were greeted by the Pokémon League Champion, who was also the extremely rich, but really friendly Principal of Zootopia Middle School, and the world-famous FurTuber, known especially for his Five Nights at Freddy's videos, he even donates money to charities. "Welcome to Charlie Clawhauser's homeroom class 6th and 7th Graders, You should know me as the Pokémon League Champion, but I'm also the principal of the school, and also the one who designed the building," Gabriel told the students, "But most importantly, I am the urban legend Sanschu, the leader of Team Light, I have selected the children of Team Light to have this homeroom because I want to give my team's children to have the highest quality of education, but I also want to give students who have potential and kits who respect Team Light the opportunity to meet some of the powerful members of Team Light. And twelve years ago, Team Light, the ZIA, and the ZPD have taken down the Nocturne Knights and Yu Yevon, who also possessed Aurora of the ZPD, and we even solved the Night Howler Case Thirteen Years ago, and after the Final Dark War, we have rebuilt the City of Zootopia with the help of Zootopia's biggest star, and the souls that the Shadow version of me has taken were brought back to life. I would also like to wish George Lionheart a Happy Birthday." Then after the speech, school let out because it was a half day, and the principal drove the kids to the park, where the kits are going to be distracting George. Starlight, Nick, Judy, actually all of Team Light is in the party, getting the decorations set up and the kids were distracting George Lionheart, so he wouldn't know about the surprise party.

"Hey, did you see Gabriel's latest video?" Montblanc Jr. asked George. "I just realized that Margaret Timber was in it also, since her parents were in it also, and she didn't have a good time from that jumpscare," George answered. "I heard that!" Margaret hollered in embarrassment. "Yeah, that was hilarious when she reacted like that, and so did her parents and Gabriel," another Fox named Violet Wilde, who is one of four cousins that were added to Nick and Judy's family, making her an adoptive child of Nick and Judy. Then Shelia's phone began to chime, it was a text from Judy, it read: "Bring George to the Mansion." "Alright, ready, follow me!" Shelia told them. Then she and the rest of the kits went to Shelia's house, which is at Gabriel's property, which is where the party was going to be held.

When they got inside the Hopps Residence, the lights were off, which spooked them in a good way, because it reminded them of FNAF 1, when you ran out of power. Then the lights came on, and they were in a room just like the office from Five Nights at Freddy's, there was four buttons, two on each side, a Light Button and a Door Button, and there was a note, it read: 'If you're reading this, then you must be the Nex Generation of Team Light. Welcome to the Security Office of FNAF 1, there should be a tablet that shows the cameras, but beware, only use the doors when you absolutely need to, because you have a limited supply of power, and if you run out of power… You'll see what happens, but don't worry, no deaths are in this, because HAPPY BIRTHDAY GEORGE!! - The Reigning Pokèmon League Champion, Gabriel.' "Wow, that sounds scary," Montblanc Jr. told them as they heard loud clanking, "Chica must be in the Kitchen," Violet replied. Ritz then checked the left door using the light, and she encountered Bonnie. She screamed and shut the door. A few seconds later, she checked the light again, Bonnie was gone, so she opened the door back up. Then Shelia began to hear Freddy's laugh, so she checked the Right Door and seen Freddy right at the corner, and she shut the door before putting up the camera, when she got to Pirate's Cove's Camera, she seen that Foxy was gone. "Crap!" She screamed as she ran to the left door and shut it. Then Foxy banged on the door. Then she opened both doors and checked both lights, and right outside the Right Window, she seen Chica, so she shut the Right Door back. "Wow, this is like 20/20/20/20 Mode from the first game. Then Margeret Timber went to the left door and turned on the light, and she seen her mother, Suii, in her armor, and she scared the daylights out of Margeret, then she realized that Foxy was right behind her, and he began to laugh. "Mom, look behind you…" Margaret shuddered in fear. Suii turned around and seen Foxy, and she smiled and gave him a kiss. Then she realized who Foxy was, Jace, Margaret's father, and he was in his Animatronic Form. Then when they made it to 4 AM, the environment changed instantly, the office that they were in turned into the Office from FNaF 3, and there were now two tablets, one for the cameras and one for the systems, and they looked in the cameras until they seen Springtrap, so they used the Audio to lure him to the room where there's a picture of Balloon Boy, and each time he left the room, until the camera went Black, so George rebooted the camera system. Then they made it to 5 AM, and the Office from FNaF 3 turned into the bedroom from FNaF 4, and the tablets disappeared. And a flashlight appeared in each of the kits hands. "Alright, this is mour favorite section, the one we're best at, Five Nights at Freddy's 4," Shelia started, George, Montblanc Jr., check the bed, and watch for Freddles. Margaret, Ritz, Charlie, check the closet, if you see Nightmare Foxy, close the closet, if you see an extremely adorable Foxy Plushie, that means that Nightmare Foxy has left the closet and is out of the room! Calem, Serena, follow me, we're going to listen for Nightmare Bonnie. And Lance, Shauna, follow Matthew and listen for Nightmare Chica, if you guys hear breathing or footsteps, shut the door!" Then the kits went to their assigned areas and listened for the Nightmare Animatronics and watched for Nightmare Foxy and the Freddles. But one of the group of kits messed up, they didn't shut the closet, and Nightmare Foxy jumped out of the closet, and the simulation ended, and Nightmare Foxy stopped his Jumpscare, and left the room after telling George Happy Birthday. "Wow, you guys were phenomenal in my test, this simulation should be a great horror attraction in Zootopia, and one device casted all of that," Gabriel told them in shock, "I should make copies of the Animatronics, but as Holograms, so death and dismemberment will be impossible, and no mammal will be able to stuff kits into Animatronic Suits, and I want to fuse all five games into interactive holograms, but we should start partying!"

A few hours later, all of the kits of Team Light were at Mayor Lionheart's house, and they were shocked in the size of his house, it was the exact same size as Gabriel's Mansion. "Wow, that was one of the most terrifying experiences I've ever had in my life," Violet told them, "And I remember the games, they were terrifying, they gave me nightmares, but Foxy, however, he's cool, I imagine him on my side when sleeping." "Are you talking about my father?" asked Margaret Timber. "What? No, not that way! I know that Foxy, or Jace, is on our side!" Violet hissed. Then the kits giggled. Then memories of her father, Elias Wilde, poured all over her, and she collapsed onto her knees and sobbed. Then Matthew and Shelia embraced her. "Not again!" Shelia reacted, "Why have your memories of Elias came back, at this time too!?" "You know we miss him too, but he died as a hero, it was either he died destroying Ragnarok or the Ship would've destroyed all of Zootopia, so his sacrifice was Zootopia's survival!" Matthew cried, he was in tears just like Violet, "Elias was my father's brother, and he stopped my father from sacrificing himself to destroy Ragnarok!" "You're right Matthew, his death wasn't in vain, he sacrificed his life to save Zootopia," Violet replied. Then Shelia's phone began to come again. This time, she got a text from Nick, there was a picture of a newborn Fox, which was the fur color as Judy's, it read: 'Say hello to your new baby brother, and his name is Elias, after your late Uncle, who sacrificed his life to save all of Zootopia, he was born 20 minutes ago.' "Violet, come here," Shelia told her. Violet then came to Shelia and looked at the text she just received. "Wow, now we have a brother that's named after my father," Violet squeaked.

Meanwhile, somewhere underneath the busy city of Zootopia, there is a meeting going on. "Leon, what are we going to do about Team Light," one of the mammal's in the meeting asked the Fox, whose name is Leon, "If they find these things that we're making and selling, they will try to get to the bottom of it, which means they'll find us and take us all down." "But don't forget, I'm one of the officers in ZPD, so they won't know that I'm the one leading this," Leon answered, "But if they even try to get in my way on taking over Zootopia, we will eliminate them from Zootopia, permanently." "Just do even try fighting them, they have a much higher firepower than all of us Combined, and their leader, Gabriel, aka Sanschu and Dark Sanschu, is all of his team in one small package, he is really a one-mammal army, despite him being a 'Taller-Than-Normal' Pikachu, if he finds us by himself, we'll all be dead in a heartbeat, and he will kill you himself, because he trusted you," the other Mammal replied, "But Artie, the hacker of our organization, now works with Team Light after what happened three years ago, the Final Dark War, which was when two of our leaders, Xemnas and Wiel Wilde, were killed, but one of Wiel's sons, Elias Wilde sacrificed himself to kill Wiel." "Don't Forget, I have the same ability as Gabriel's father, Lysandre, and only Dark Sanschu and Jace, also known as Foxy, are able to fight me, and also the children of the leaders of Team Light have their parents powers passed onto them, so basically Team Light has doubled in size over the past ten years," Leon finished, we'll discuss more about this in the next meeting, see you tomorrow," Leon told his organization members as he dismissed them. _Dark Sanschu, prepare yourself, because soon, I'll be coming for you_ , Leon said in his mind.

 **This series takes place ten years after the events of Zootopia 3: Power of the Crown and three years after the tragic events of The Dark Work: Conquerer of Zootopia, which is heavily based on Fullmetal Alchemist: Conquerer of Shambala, Elias, Artie, Leah, and Leon Snowly are owned by Arrowsight. Suii is owned by suyorii on DeviantArt, the fursona version of her, however, is owned by me. I do not own Zootopia and the other franchises that crosses over in this, but my OCs, Dark Sanschu's powers, and the locations in this are owned by me.**


	2. Episode 1: News of the Growlers

The next day, Calem was the first kit up, so he turned on the news, "Lately, there have been rumors of a new illegal drug that uses Night Howlers, the new illegal drug, the Growlers, have been distributed by an organization called the Growler Foundation, the drug has been known to cause mammals to become Savage, but they are able to control it," The Reporter said on the screen. Then Gabriel waked in the room, and seen the news report. "The Growler Foundation is a division of the late Howler Foundation, which was thought to have separated after Team Light lost one of their own, Elias Wilde, brother of one of the ZPD's best officers, Nick Wilde, he sacrificed his life to save Zootopia from Ragnarok," The Reporter continued. "Wait, what?!" Gabriel hissed, "I swore that we took them down, but I guess we have one more division, then the Howler Foundation will be gone for good. Everyone, get up!" "Gabriel, what's going on dad?!" Calem asked his father. "Calem, you get ready, because we now have a mission, and tell Lionheart to cancel school until further notice, because we now know that the Howler Foundation is still active, and I want everyone inside their homes, unless they need to get groceries," Gabriel told his son as he changed into Dark Sanschu, "And get the other kits up, because they are the Next Generation of Team Light, and this mission will put all of your training to the test, and you will all help us take down the Howler Foundation, or the Growler Foundation now, and we will emerge victorious." Then Calem got all of the other kits up, and they got ready for this mission, which is just as major as the Final Dark War, which happened three years earlier. "Jace, get Nick and Judy from Zootopia General, alright, tell your friends to keep watch on their new child!" Dark Sanschu demanded. "Right!" Jace replied as he and Suii got in their car and drove to the Hospital. Then Dark Sanschu got out his phone and called Jewel, and she answered, "This is Jewel Lewis and Edward Elric, what is it?" "Jewel, Edward, we have a new mission," Dark Sanschu replied. "We know, we were just about to call you about it." Jewel sighed. "Alright, we'll meet you at the ZPD!" Dark Sanschu finished before he hung up.

Meanwhile, at the Foxtrot Residence, Alphonse was cooking breakfast for his family, his wife, Aurora Foxtrot of the ZPD, and their two children; a Fox and a Cheetah. "We just got word from the Mayor, Mayor Lionheart, he just sent a message to all citizens of Zootopia, School has been canceled until further notice and demands that all mammals should stay indoors, and that all members of Team Light meet at the ZPD Savannah Central Precinct Building, otherwise known as the ZPD Precinct One," The reporter on their Television stated. Hearing this caused Alphonse's ears jump up. Then Aurora ran into the kitchen, "Al, did you hear the message?!" Aurora asked. "Yeah, get the kits ready for the babysitters, they'll be at the hospital taking care of Nick and Judy's newborn son, because Gabriel just sent a text telling us to bring them there, because it is much safer there than it is here." "You're right," she sighed, "And we are members of Team Light, so I'll get the kits ready."

Dark Sanschu was on Speedles, the Wheelie that he befriended during the Second Dark War, speeding through all the traffic. The Wheelie was in his ZIA Form and his sirens were blaring, because he was on his way to the ZPD Precinct One Building to get to Mission Briefing. When he got there, he seen that Jewel pulled in at the same time. "Wow, you're quick," Jewel sighed, "I guess that every time there is a major mission, you really get straight to work, because every time that there is a mission that involves the safety of Zootopia, you act like that, you're lucky you don't get tickets for the stunt you just did." Then Dark Sanschu looked up and seen a mammal charging right at Jewel and Edward holding a katana, so he jumped up and got in front of the mammal and defended the couple with his Dark Electric Weapons. Then Jewel seen a vehicle began escaping the parking lot. "Oh no you don't!" She hissed as she good on one of the cars while taking her weapon out and shot at the vehicle, causing the vehicle to crash. Then Dark Sanschu and Edward stabbed the attacking mammal, killing it. Dark Sanschu looked at the corpse, it was a ninja for the Growler Foundation, then Jewel picked up the Katana and its sheath, then she noticed her initials engraved on the blade. What was this cougar doing with my Katana?" Jewel asked before she noticed blood on the blade, then she seen the blood trail, which led inside the ZPD. Dark Sanschu seen the trail and ran inside.

When Dark Sanschu got inside, he encountered Gary Wolford and Winter Storm, and Chief Bogo was right behind them, "What happened!?" Dark Sanschu asked. "We were attacked by a ninja of the Growler Foundation, so we were caught by surprise, and because of that, we lost Officer McHorn and Lysandre, they protected us, and that cougar killed them, then he noticed you, and tried to target you." "Father!?" Dark Sanschu screamed as he shoved the three officers out of his way, then he seen Lysandre walking towards them, alive. "You idiots, did you think that the Katana killed me because it went through my tail?" Lysandre asked, "Because I've also bonded with the C-Virus, just like my son. But I tried to save McHorn, but by the time I tried using my PSI to heal him, he was already gone…" Dark Sanschu's eyes began to glow red, meaning that Dark Sanschu just got filled with rage. "I no longer care about the mission details, we will take down the Howler Foundation permanently," Dark Sanschu growled, "And ZPD, ZIA, Team Destruction, Force of Nature, the DoDonPachi Squadron, and Team Light will do it together, as a team! Who's with me!?" "We are," Chief Bogo replied. "So are we," Nick and Judy added as they entered. "We are all with you," Jewel finished as the rest of the ZPD, ZIA, Elias's Force of Nature, Team Light, and Team Destruction entered the building. "Father, we want to help too!" Calem told Dark Sanschu. Then the monitors of the ZPD and Dark Sanschu's phone had a video call pop up, and in the video, they seen Leon Snowly, and Lysandre told them that McHorn's body had Snowly's initials branded on him, and on Lysandre's tail, they seen the same initials. "I guess you just found out that I'm the leader of the Growler Foundation, and I knew you guys would get in my way," Leon told them through the screens. "So you're the one behind this, Leon Snowly!" Dark Sanschu screamed in pure rage, "You were the one who sent that cougar to kill us all!" "We thought you cared for the safety of this city!" Jewel growled. "You… TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!" Chief Bogo yelled, "We TRUSTED you!!! You were the one who killed Officer McHorn!!! WE. WILL. ALL. KILL. YOU LEON SNOWLY!!!!" "I will have all of Zootopia hunt you down Leon!" Mayor Lionheart growled in anger, "A monster like you should be eliminated, wiped away from history, because I will have the whole city kill you! This means WAR!!!!!" Then Starlight shot at all of the screens in the ZPD, deactivating them and Dark Sanschu threw his phone smashing it, gladly he was getting an upgraded phone the next week. Then Aurora Foxtrot and Alphonse entered the building they were shocked to see Dark Sanschu filled with pure rage, and a whole lot of it too. "Officer Snowly is the leader of the Growler Foundation, he's the one making the Growler Drugs, and he wants to terrorize Zootopia and Zoocia, and his death along with the death of the rest of the Growler Foundation by all of the City and all of us have been assured, we will all kill him, and this is war, all of Zootopia and Zoocia Against the Growler Foundation, and Officer McHorn will not die in vain, but Leon will though, because it is up to us to stop him," Dark Sanschu told them. _And to you Leon Snowly, we will all hunt you down, and we will all kill you, Traitor_ , Dark Sanschu said in his mind. Then one of the Beasts from the SCP Enterprise roared in agreement, and Dark Sanschu's eyes stopped glowing, "Thanks, everyone!" Then Dark Sanschu jumped into one of the Beasts, but Jewel, Suii, and Charlie screamed in fear, but Leo told them that the Beasts are actuallyquite friendly once they get to know them as he got on another one of the Powerful Beasts, and it roared in happiness, knowing that Leo was still alive, even after the Enterprise collapsed. Then Charlie got close to the beast that Leo got on, and she told him, "Don't worry, I am Leo's wife, Charlie, and I'm also a member of Team Light, and this is Ritz, our daughter." Then the beast went to Charlie and Ritz and got their scent, they smelled like Leo Clawhauser, so the beast lowered and allowed Charlie and Ritz to hop on him, Ritz then noticed that the beast was blushing, she guessed that he was shocked that Leo got a wife and had a child, then she read his mind through her Telepathy and learned that the beast was shocked, and she took it as a compliment to her father. "Thanks!" She told the beast as she winked, and the beast winked back in glee. Then the third beast, who didn't have a master, began to pick a member of Team Light to be her master, eventually, she went to Suii, and picked her up, then the beast puts Suii on her back gently, and licked her, meaning that the female beast chose her to be her master, and her family, Jace and Margaret, were allowed on, since they are Suii's family, and like the seven leaders of Team Light, the female beast can use Telepathy, since she sensed that Jace and Margaret are her family, plus Jace is one of the seven leaders of Team Light. "Alright Team Light, Team Destruction, Elias's Force of Nature, the ZPD, and the ZIA, we all know that this is now ALL OUT WAR, AND WE WILL EMERGE VICTORIOUS! WE WILL KILL LEON SNOWLY! AND WE WILL SAVE ZOOTOPIA FROM THE GROWLER FOUNDATION!" Dark Sanschu yelled with a warcry, "AND WE ALL HAVE DETERMINATION ON OUR SIDE, AND WE EVEN HAVE COURAGE AND WILLPOWER, AND WE WILL FIGHT UNTIL THE END! THE FATE OF ZOOTOPIA RESTS IN OUR HANDS, AND IT IS UP TO US TO SAVE IT! SO LET'S TAKE DOWN THE GROWLER FOUNDATION!" "We're here to fight too!" Gazelle told them as the rest of the City came inside the ZPD. "We, the Hopps family, will not stand by either! Jude, we will fight too!" Stu added as he, Bonnie, and the rest of Judy and Hina's brothers and sisters entered. Then Hina flew into the ZPD in her Elemental Daughter form and Jack Savage entered in his ZX form. "Sis! It shouldn't be fair to just sit there while you guys have all the fun!" Hina told her sister, Judy. "I know the Royal Guard has disbanded since you destroyed the Barrier, but as the leader of the Royal Guard, we will fight!" Undyne told them as she and the rest of the Royal Guard entered. "We should never give up!" Toriel told them as she, Asgore, and Asriel entered the building, "LOVE, or Level of Violence shouldn't matter anymore, the City of Zootopia needs our help!" "ALRIGHT EVERYONE! WE WILL BEGIN HUNTING DOWN THE GROWLER FOUNDATION RIGHT NOW!" Dark Sanschu finished before the three beasts roared in agreement to Dark Sanschu's warcry.

Under the City, Leon Snowly and the Growler Foundation were preparing for an All Out War, because all of Zootopia, Zoocia, Team Light, Team Destruction, Elias's Force of Nature, the ZPD, and the ZIA are starting to hunt down the Growler Foundation, so they began to take precautionary measures, because the fight is coming to them, and the ringleader is the leader of Team Light, Dark Sanschu.


	3. Episode 2: The Beginning of the War

Dark Sanschu went onto the stage at the Zootopia Police Academy, because he wanted to speak to everyone there, because of the new battle ahead of them. "Everyone in the Zootopia Police Academy, employees, trainers, students, we need everyone's help," he started, "A traitor of the ZPD has killed one of our own Officers, McHorn was a good mammal, and now Zootopia is at war with itself, and we need everyone's help, from Zoocia, the Underground, BunnyBurrow, and Zootopia, we need to take down Leon Snowly! If we don't find and kill him, many innocent lives will be lost! And it's our job to finish the Howler Foundation permanently! But we won't be able to succeed without your help, because the Growler Foundation has a whole lot of firepower, more than the ZPD and the ZIA combined. And I want the best students who are students here, students who have high strength, high agility, high flexibility, and high accuracy! Who's with us, who has the courage to join Team Light, who has the courage to defeat Leon Snowly!?" Then the crowd raised their paws in agreement, them the trainer of the Zootopia Police Academy stepped up, "Officer McHorn was one of my best friends and one of my best students, and he didn't deserve to die like this! So I agree with Dark Sanschu, the Leader of Team Light, and his friends, some of which were students of mine! I will fight for Zootopia, and so will you guys here, because the whole city is in this, fighting for the city! And we will fight for all of Zootopia!" Then they heard an explosion that rocked the whole Academy, causing the Leaders of Team Light to jump. "It's more like the fight has just came to us," Dark Sanschu said. Then Yellow Wings appeared and he flew to where the sound came from, it was the Growler Foundation, and he seen Leon Snowly leading them. Then Dark Sanschu dived down at Leon Snowly with both of his Dark Electric Weapons out. Then he began to fight Leon Snowly, and Dark Sanschu went to his Enraged Form and landed and Leon took out his weapon, a katana just like Jewel's but unlike Jewel's blade, which is reversed, which couldn't slay a living being unless it is turned to the sharp side of the blade, Leon's katana is normal, plus he had two of them. Jewel got in front of Dark Sanschu and got her katana out and both her and Leon clashed their swords, but Leon Snowly was bigger and stronger than Jewel, but is slower than Jewel, since she is part cheetah. "Jewel, what are you doing!?" Dark Sanschu hissed, "You won't stand a chance against Leon!" But Jewel didn't listen and continued fighting Leon Snowly, "He is a former member of the Force of Nature, so I know his moves!" Jewel replied as Leon began swinging his katana down, but Jewel jumped up and prepared a diving attack, "Hiten Mitsurugi, Dragon Hammer Slash!" she screamed as she dived down, releasing her attack, but Leon quickly blocked her attack, But he began to get flashbacks of when Team Light were fighting Bittercold.

Jewel was fighting the king of Zoocia, because he was the one who summoned the Glacial Being, Bittercold. He swung his sword and sliced the bamboo, but Jewel wasn't there, she was above him, diving for her attack, and she was successful, but Leon was trying to run towards his brother, but he was too late, blood sprayed and his brother collapsed, then he went back to the present day.

"It was you!" Leon yelled in pure hate. "About time you remembered, Leon Snowly, former leader of the Force of Nature!" Jewel hissed back, "And traitor to the ZPD, trying to frame me!" Then the Z.S.W.A.T. entered and began shooting at the Growler Foundation. "This is far from over!" Leon yelled as he escaped the Academy. Dark Sanschu then noticed blood coming from Jewel's leg, dripping onto the soil. Jewel then looked down and seen a gash on her leg, possibly from Leon, and she collapsed from the pain. "Jewel!" Edward yelled as he ran to Jewel, catching her. Dark Sanschu then looked at the wound, "This needs to be treated before it gets infected, I'll call Olivia and tell her that someone will be driving you to the hospital." Then Peter Lewis and Pan Timber went to Jewel and picked her up with their shoulders. "Thanks son," Jewel told her son as he and Pan carried Jewel to their car, with their son following them.

When they made it to Zootopia General Hospital, Marche got the bleeding to stop and Olivia was waiting for them on top of her Claydol. When they got to the sidewalk, she told her Pokémon to use Psychic to carry Jewel to the Emergency Room. "What were you doing that did this to your leg!?" Olivia asked her. "Fighting a traitor and the Leader of the Growler Foundation, Leon Snowly," Peter answered for Jewel, because she passed out from the pain, "And I know that you can use PSI, all when we get her to a room, seal her wound and use blood packets of her Blood Type, and her Blood Type is AB. "Elite Four Olivia, please save her," Marche told the Pikachu. "Don't worry, she doesn't need any blood, because she didn't lose much blood, but I'll try what I can," Olivia replied as she took Jewel to one of the rooms.


	4. Episode 3: The Reunion

Gabriel, Leo and his family, Suii and her family, and the beasts stopped by the rubble of the SCP Enterprise, because they need to find "Radical Larry" and the remains SCP-173, because Team Light needs "Radical Larry" and they need to put SCP-173 back together so they can help them defeat the Growler Foundation. When they got there, they immediately encounter "Radical Larry," "What are you guys doing here, at this horrid place?" he asked them. "It's because we need your help, do you remember the Howler Foundation?" Dark Sanschu replied. "Yes, I do remember that evil organization, they experimented the Night Howler on me eight years ago, which caused me to become an SCP because of my powers, despite me being a Wolf and Fox, then the Enterprise injected liquid DETERMINATION into me, which strengthened my powers, which was at the same time when you got injected with the liquid DETERMINATION, making you stronger, I was named 'Project: Radical' and you were called 'Project: Darkness,' and we were supposed to fight each other, which we did, but we found out their Master Plan during our battle, then they released Ustanak, andwe fought the powerful SCP, and when we defeated Sephiroth, Leo was trying to sacrifice himself, but thanks to the Night Howler Serum and the DETERMINATION, I was able to use PSI and got me and Leo out of the building, and I looked all over the rubble, there was nothing left of SCP-173 unfortunately," he replied, "And my real name is Ryan Storm, I know you heard of the name because of my sister, Winter Storm, aka Officer Storm." Hearing this made memories pour into Dark Sanschu, "You have a point there, but why not join Team Light, because most of my team can use PSI, including me, and the strongest members of Team Light, me included, are the Leaders of Team Light, and your sister would be happy to see you again," he sighed, "Plus the ZPD lost one of its own, Officer McHorn, because of a traitor, Leon Snowly, who murdered him in cold-blood, and now Zootopia is at war with itself, and we are leading the entire city of Zootopia to victory, and we will defeat the Growler Foundation, but we need your help, and you need to take Officer McHorn's place in the ZPD." "Alright, I will help you! Plus, I heard that I'm now an uncle," Ryan replied as he got on the same beast that Dark Sanschu is on, and the the beasts left the Ruins of the SCP Enterprise. "And I heard that you're going to be a father!" Dark Sanschu finished as they headed to the ZIA base, "All members of Team Light, meet me at the ZIA!" He said to his team through his Telepathy.

Meanwhile, at the Zootopia General Hospital, Gabriel's Shaymin heard her master's voice, so she got on Jewel and used Aromatherapy on her, healing her wounds, Olivia also heard her brother's voice, and she grabbed the Shaymin and took her to Judy's Room, so she could use Aromatherapy. Then the five, including Alphys, got ready and headed to the ZIA, where Dark Sanschu wants all of Team Light to meet up at.

When they got to the ZIA, Winter Storm and her husband, Gary Wolford, got out of their car and went inside the building. And the first mammal that she seen was Ryan, her long-lost brother, and his wife Winry, she stood there in complete shock, "B-brother…?" She muttered softly, because of how shocked she was, then she ran to Ryan and hugged him, "Where have you been for all of these years?!" "I was an SCP in the SCP Enterprise, then I met and fell in love with Winry, and as you can tell, she is now my wife, and she is pregnant with our first pup," Ryan answered, "And I will be taking the place of Officer McHorn, after what Leon Snowly did to him, and I will make my powers a good use, and I will help avenge Officer McHorn. "Don't forget we're here to help too!" Jewel growled as she limped towards them before Dark Sanschu used Curaga on her, healing her wounded leg, enabling her to walk normally again, "Thanks. But we still need to find the Growler Foundation Base, and not even I, the Director of the ZIA, knows where it is. But I was the one who caused Leon's Pain, and I should be the one to stop it, I will be the one to fight Snowly." Then one of the Citizens of Zootopia went to Dark Sanschu, and whispered in his ear. "Leah has found them, they're in the Tirari Town District, hidden in the Temple of Warriors, where I fought James Marco and Galacta Knight three years ago, I think that they are planning to release the Growler Gas there, if they release it, we will all be exposed to the drug, but because they are made with the Night Howlers, the Growler Gas will boost mine and Ryan's powers, since he was experimented on with the Night Howlers, but if we destroy the gas, we will be victorious, but then Snowly will go to his Plan B, using the drug on himself, Jewel, we will need Doug and Bellwether to make a weaker version of the Growler Drug so you can boost your strength. If they decide to help us, I will lower their sentence, maybe even abort the sentence, because the fate of Zootopia rests on our paws, and we need their help," Dark Sanschu told his team. "Are you sure about this, letting criminals help us!?" Chief Bogo hissed. "Yes, and I believe you are thinking of the same thing, because Dawn Bellwether didn't plan this, and I believe that she, the one who formed the Howler Foundation, wants to put an end to it also, so that no mammal is hurt or killed, she wanted a Utopia where Prey and Predator live in harmony, but a fragment of Yu Yevon went inside her, and she lost control of herself," Dark Sanschu replied, "But now that Yu Yevon is gone for good, the fragment vanished with Yu Yevon, freeing Bellwether from his control. But now we need their abilities to stop Leon Snowly." "He's right," Dawn Bellwether told them as she walked inside the ZIA Headquarters along with Doug, "I wasn't myself when Yu Yevon took control of me, and as a thanks for taking down Yu Yevon, I will help you destroy what I've started, because I wanted a utopia where all mammals live in harmony, and because of Yu Yevon, this city went into war with itself once again, but all of Zootopia is the majority, outnumbering the Growler Foundation, but the Growler Foundation has more firepower, so only the highest ranks of Team Light are capable of doing this, but we have hope! So Doug and I will make weaker versions of the Growler Drugs so they can enhance your powers, but won't make you all hostile and turn on each other." "Right!" Both Jewel and Dark Sanschu replied at the same time. "But I'll need that Briefcase with the gun and ammo," Bellwether finished as she went to the Evidence Chamber.

When they got the case, they got the speed and took the Serum out of the containers, so they can multiply it, but also make it weaker at the same time. Then they put the liquid Growlers in separate tubes. After Doug and Bellwether composed the weaker versions of the Growlers, they have them to the strongest members of Team Light, including Jewel, because she is going to fight Leon Snowly herself, and now Team Light is ready to confront the Growler Foundation, and they left the ZIA Headquarters.

Meanwhile, at the Growler Foundation HQ, a former member of Team Destruction, a hyena who is also a member of Team Light, was supplying the Organization with Weapons. "Our plan has reached its final steps, and after this, Team Light's position in the Government will be finished, and he doesn't know that I'm the one behind it!" "You're right, but our attack on the Police Academy was a total failure because of the Hybrid Director of the ZIA, Jewel Lewis," Leon replied, "But with your help, Xerosic, or next attack will be a success!" Then both Leon Snowly and Xerosic laughed evilly.

 **A/N: This is going to be a Six Episode Season, including the Season Finale, meaning that the next episode is going to be the final battle against Leon Snowly, but I'm shocked that this story has so few chapters, but it has so many words, at this point, Zootopia: The Next Generation, Season One had made it past seven thousand words.**


	5. E4: Fall of the Growler Foundation

Dark Sanschu was on Speedle, driving at over 50 MPH over the Speed Limit, but following him are the Leaders of Team Light, their children, since they are immune to the Growlers, and Jewel, her husband, Edward, and Artie, they were going this fast because time is of the essence, because the Growler Gas Container is like a ticking time bomb, and it's up to the hackers of Team Light, Dark Sanschu, Jace, and Artie to deactivate it before it releases the gas. "Gabriel, I have located the Growler Foundation!" Magolor told Dark Sanschu through his earpiece, "They are at the place where we put an end to Veltro last year! And Leon is at the rubble, setting up the Growler Gas, so we still have time!" "Right!" Dark Sanschu replied as he turned to look at Jewel, "Jewel! Jace, Artie, and I will deactivate and terminate the Growler Gas Device while you clash with Snowly at the rubble of the Veltro Headquarters!" "Right!" Jewel replied as she made her motorcycle go faster, scaring her husband, and the group followed her, but members of the Growler Foundation began shooting at them, but Judy cast her Ultima and Shelia ran at the shooters and killed them with her Legendary Weapon, the Godhand, in one punch. "Wow, that's my girl!" Nick hollered to Dark Sanschu. "I know, it's been three years since your children's powers awakened," Dark Sanschu told the Fox, "But we still have to stop the Growler Foundation!" "Right!" Then Nick and Dark Sanschu drove to the side of the ruins. Then Dark Sanschu ran into the ruins and Artie was dragged along by Dark Sanschu. Then mammals tried to shoot at them, but Dark Sanschu made his Electric Weapon go into Pistol Mode and killed them with one Bullet of Electricity.

When Dark Sanschu and Artie made it to the center, the Growler Gas has already been deactivated by Parallel Sanschu, who neutralized it. "Leon! You have already lost!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he prepared his weapons. But the ground shook, the ruins were sinking, "Crap, a sinkhole! Artie, hold on!" Then Dark Sanschu, with Artie holding on, teleported out of the ruins, with Parallel Sanschu following them. When they got somewhere safe, Jewel was confronted by Leon Snowly. "My perfect plan was ruined, by a little mouse," Leon growled. Dark Sanschu, who heard those words, tried to attack Leon, but Jewel blocked the attack, "Gabriel, you stay out of this, this is my battle," she snapped. "Right!" Dark Sanschu replied as he signaled Artie to leave the area, and he followed Artie out of the area. "But I guess I'll have to go to Plan B," Leon Snowly added as he injected the Growler Drug on himself, and Jewel took the weaker version of the drug, making her stronger, but able to control herself completely, and not get the feeling of going Savage at all, then she got her Reverse-Blade Sword out and prepared for battle. Then Leon got his sheath of and wrapped the string on his paw holding it, "I know why you killed my brother, you were two soldiers engaged in battle, but the pain you caused made me who I am now, and I'm still taking my revenge!" Leon yelled. "Uncle! Stop this!" Nick yelled as he ran towards him, but Leon kicked him, knocking Nicholas out. "Nick!" Judy yelled as she witnessed her husband get hit by Leon. Jewel then began to snarl, "You will regret what you have just done, because I will show you how much damage I can do," then Jewel sliced a pillar made of metal with God-Like Speed and in one slice, "And I will show you a one-mammal army!" Immediately Jewel charged at Leon and tried to attack, but he blocked her attack with his sheath, causing Jewel to recoil. "An Iron Sheath!?" Then Leon slashed at Jewel, making a cut on her side, then he threw his sheath at Jewel, breaking her left arm. "Jewel!" Dark Sanschu yelled as he and Artie witnessed her getting attacked. "Stop this, father!" Aurora cried as she ran to Leon. "Aurora! What are you doing here!?" Leon asked, "You shouldn't let yourself be killed in battle, is this what you're doing what mother would've wanted!?" "No, but I should turn myself in, because this isn't what she would've wanted. _Fools, I should of thought that a child of Leon would interfere, but now he aborted the mission, so I should now rid of him,_ Xerosic told himself, "Prepare your weapons!" Then the other members of the Growler Foundation prepared their weapons, startling Dark Sanschu and Artie, because they seen a wall of Machine Guns, "Crap. Artie, you get behind a wall!" Artie then hid behind a wall to not get hit by the bullets, and Dark Sanschu followed him. Then Dark Sanschu seen Leon Snowly get shot, saving Aurora and Jewel, from getting killed. "Aurora, are you still with me?" Leon asked. Then Aurora started to cry, "Yes, I am here, father," she said. "I hope I was a good father," Leon finished as he drew his final breath. Even Dark Sanschu was in tears, so he got up and ran to where Jewel and Aurora is. "WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!?" Dark Sanschu yelled. "How sad it is to die at such a tender age," Xerosic replied. Dark Sanschu then gasped, then he snarled, "YOU…" Dark Sanschu then began to glow and turned into Zero Sanschu, he then looked at Jewel and Aurora then looked at Xerosic. Zero Sanschu then charged at the Growler Foundation, roaring and activating his Ultimectric Weapons, and at the same time, he was dodging the bullets. When Zero Sanschu jumped, Xerosic yelled, "Kill him!" But the rifles we're jammed because Starlight, like a ninja, disabled their mechanisms, allowing Zero Sanschu to descend and activate Reverse-Blade Mode. When he finished his descent, he got Xerosic in the shoulder with tremendous force, permanently dislocating his left shoulder and knocked him out, then the Growler Foundation aimed at Gabriel as he returned to his original form. "Put down your weapons, Chief Bogo said as the entire ZPD and ZIA aimed them, "Because of tree the crimes you committed, all members of Growler Foundation are under arrest, except for one, Artie," Then the Police Chief turned towards Artie while he was saying, "The ZIA, Gabriel, and all of Team Light agree to let you join the ranks…" But he seen Artie growling in pain, Gabriel noticed a bullet wound on the Wolf's shoulder. "I accept joining the ZIA and Team Light, because I was orphaned Twenty years ago and was taken in by Nick's Mother and Father, and he is a member of Team Light and an officer of the ZPD, but first, get this bullet out of my shoulder!" Gabriel then used Curaga and got the bullet out easily and painlessly, " We should get Aurora somewhere so she can be with her family, like her house, since Alphonse stayed there. And welcome to Team Light!" Then Artie, Gabriel, and Judy escorted Aurora to Judy's Police Cruiser before picking up an unconscious Nick Wilde.


	6. Finale: Judy's Condition

After Artie, Gabriel, and Judy got Aurora to the Cruiser, Gabriel felt something wet and warm on his leg, he looked beside him and seen that it was coming from Judy's Leg, there were multiple bullet wounds on her leg. "Why can I not feel my leg?" Judy asked him before she collapsed. "It's because those bullets are doused with something that will temporarily disable the nerves in that area, each bullet will disable the nerves for two months, but multiple on one area can disable them for many months, and while you and Leon were fighting, I stole the last Vial, and after I drink this, I will take you all down!" Xerosic said as he drunk the last Vial of the T-Virus. Then Xerosic reacted the same way that Norman did when Gabriel, Jill, Chris, and Alice were getting the video evidence Against Wiel, which was useless because he fled Zootopia. "Crap, this is like Norman all over again!" Gabriel said as Xerosic was blown up by a Missile, knocking the team back, but Judy became unconscious. "Carrots!!" Nick said as he, Matthew, Shelia, and Violet ran to Judy. When the smoke cleared, Gabriel noticed Nemesis holding his Rocket Launcher, "Thanks Nemesis!" He said as he ran towards the others, "We need to get her to Olivia, now, before this gets worse than it already is!" Then Gabriel called Olivia with his Secondary Phone, "Sis, meet me at the Emergency Room, and send an Ambulance to my location right now, and in record time too!" "Right! I'll use my PSI to send it to you, and I will follow!" Olivia replied as Gabriel hung up. "Olivia is on her way, and Starlight, what are you looking at?" "How the heck did this moron get ahold of my bullet model?" Starlight answered with a question. "Why?" "Because I noticed that the bullets curved as they were shot, when they were trying to shoot you." "Sis! We still need your help!" Aurora said as she got out of the Cruiser and Nick picked up Judy, his wife. Then Athena appeared, "What in the name of Arceus happened here!?" "My wife has been shot," Nick replied as he began to cry. "D-Dad," Shelia started as tears ran down her face, "Hearing you cry makes me feel bad, especially when it's about mother!" "She was shot with Nerve-Disabling Bullets, but all three bullets hit her leg," Gabriel told the Goddess as Olivia pulled in, "Are your powers able to heal the nerves?" "Unfortunately, they can't heal nerves, but they'll heal on their own, but it will take several months for it to activate again, six months at least, but she is going to make it." Then Athena turned towards Chief Bogo, "Chief, you shall assign Nick and Judy Wilde to Paid Leave until further notice, because you know how much she'll need her husband because of this, she won't be able to do normal things like her job for several months, and she'll need her husband to cook, get things above her reach, and even do dishes, because she will be in a wheelchair. I'll contact her family in Bunnyburrow and tell them the bad news." "I will," Chief Bogo said as he turned towards Nick Wilde, "I'm putting you two on Paid Leave, because your wife was injured on duty, plus she willingly chose to fight, even after she just gave birth to your third child, even after you warned her not to. And because of what you two did for Zootopia, you two deserve Paid Leave, meaning that even if you're off-duty, you're still going to get paid weekly, and I am going to double each check from now on because of your bravery, and I hope Officer Hopps, your wife, gets well soon, Officer Wilde." Then the Cape Buffalo left the area, but Gabriel was in tears, "Why… Why did she have to get shot, now she won't be able to work for months. It's just not fair… IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

Two days have passed since the fall of the Growler Foundation, Judy was still in the Hospital, but Olivia said that she is able to leave as soon as she wakes up but, she will be unable to stand up for several months because of her wound. Jace along with her and Nick's six children, three adoptive children and three birth children, including their newly born Fox, his full name is Elias Wilde Hopps. Judy was just waking up after bring in a coma for two days, she woke up with an Animatronic in front of the hospital bed, crouching down so she couldn't see him, but she did, because the two top hats were clearly visible, "I can see you, Freddy and Golden Freddy," she told them. "Crap, I knew this wasn't going to work Michael, and you didn't believe me!" Freddy told Golden Freddy, "Foxy, can you explain to Judy what's going on with her and Nick." "Sure, Judy, you and Nick are on Paid Suspension, you two haven't done anything wrong to make him do this, it was Xerosic who caused him to do this," Jace said as he gave Judy's newborn son to her, "Sadly, you won't be able to stand for six months." "Where's Nick, please tell me!" Judy cried. "Oh, he's still getting your guys' stuff from the ZPD, after he gets off-duty, thenyour six-month 'Vacation,' but you get to keep your badges, because once you recover, you two will be back to work, and the Chief will be paying you and Nick double, because still went to work even when you were in Maternity Leave, even after he, Jewel, and Gabriel told you not to, but you still wanted to protect Zootopia, and Gabriel told you not to get involved because he knew that you wouldn't have enough energy after what you just went through, like giving birth to another Fox. And the reason why you are unable to stand for six months is that you were shot with three bullets that deactivate the nerves in the surrounding body part for two months each, but you were shot with three of them in the leg, deactivating it for six months." "Crap, if Nick's not here, who's driving me home? And why are the IVs already out?" "I'm going to drive you and your children, and surprise Nick with you being there!" Then Jace winked at her, "And don't worry, Ryan and Winry will temporarily take your and Nick's place, until you recover."

After Judy got back to her house, Jace pushed a button and turned a section of the stairs into a ramp, and he pushed Judy and Elias up the ramp and Violet pushed Matthew, who was on a sperate Wheelchair. "And question, what happened to my son while I was asleep for two days?" "One of Gideon's sons, who is one of his friends, were walking to class when two of the school bullies tripped them, but the bullies weren't paying attention to where they were, and the two fell down the stairs, when they got down to help them, Violet was was furious, but they explained that they didn't want to do serious harm to them, they were the ones who called and told Olivia what happened. Matthew was unconscious, but Chris Grey was okay, he only got bruises and was conscious. Then the two wolf and fox hybrids who tripped Chris and Matthew told Chris that their parents, Elizabeth Wilde and Michael Afton, told them to do this or else, and because they wanted revenge for the death of Wiel Wilde and William's betrayal on them, they were very abusive to these kits, leading the ZPD and ZIA to be able to sign a warrant, but they resisted arrest, forcing Gabriel to get involved, and he and Suii fought them and won, and the parents were arrested. After we arrested them, Nick decided to take them in, because we all know that you two are better than them, and you're not going to be temporary parents, you're going to be the best parents they'll ever have." Then Jace knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Judy heard Gideon Grey's voice. "Gideon!? What are you doing here!?" Judy asked the Fox. "Judy!? Your finally awake! The Agricultural section of the new school is run by a division of the Hopps Family Farm, so we decided to move to Zootopia, because we decided to spread the business, and on the first day of school, he met Matthew, then I heard about what happened to you, and I didn't want this nice house to be empty, so we decided to move in here, with you and your husband, plus I noticed that Matthew is a Fox, but he has your fur color, and Shelia is a bunny, but she had Nick's fur color, why is that?" "Because they are our first children, they are twins, and they have a new brother. Please take me to my bedroom before Nick gets home, because he'll be shocked to see me."

A few minutes after Judy got settled on her bed, Nick walked in, "Why is the door unlocked? I told Gideon to keep the door locked, wait, this wheelchair wasn't here before," he said as he went towards Judy's Bedroom, which is also his bedroom, which was also cracked open, Chris, did you go in my room!?" Then Judy laughed, which caused Nick's ears to jump, "Carrots?" Then the red fox entered the room, where he seen his wife, Judy Hopps, sitting on the bed, holding their newborn son, Elias Wilde Hopps, "Surprise," she whispered, "Elias, your dad's here." Then the baby fox opened his eyes, and Judy handed Elias to Nick. The baby fox had Amethyst Eyes, his ears were orange fading into gray, and the tip of the tail was gray, "He has your eyes and tips." "But he has your species and fur color, but most importantly, he is our new son." "Where are the kids? Where's Gideon?" The kids are at school, because it's only 9 AM, and Gideon is setting up the new division of his business." "Huzzah!" Jace said as he appeared behind Nick in his Animatronic Form, startling him. Nick then cast a PK Freeze ß on Foxy after he handed Elias back to Judy, but the Timberwolf negated the attack with a Firaga, "Nice try brother!" Then they all laughed, "Don't. Scare. Me. Like. That. Again. Balrog." Then at the school, Bonnie and Stu Hopps were teaching students about their way of life, with Charlie telling them that Judy's awake, they were glad that their daughter was back up, and her children are happy that she is awake too, and that she will be visiting the school later.

A few hours later, Nick, who drove his wife to the school, arrived at the entrance, where Gabriel was standing. "You're awake! At least your coma wasn't as long as mine and Nick's eleven years ago." Gabriel said as he ran towards the two Mammals. "Where's Xerosic?" "Dead, he got blown up." Nick answered her, "And the blast was what caused your coma." "But welcome back!"

 **A/N: This is the end of the Season Finale. I had a blast writing this, and I hope you guys like this and follow the second season, it will take place in the sophomore year of the children, and I will start writing it as soon as possible. And as always, see you… In the next story!**


End file.
